


The Maker Blinked

by the_wrote



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Implied Death, One Shot, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wrote/pseuds/the_wrote
Summary: Leliana has found Marjolaine at last. The years have weighed heavily on them both.





	The Maker Blinked

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the prompt: Pray for Me.

There was a time when Marjolaine took up more space, demanded more attention. There had always been a hole in Leliana’s heart, and the young bard allowed her tutor to take the space she needed within that empty piece of her.

Now the woman was shrunken, parentheses at the corners of her lips only hinting that the taut line of her mouth had ever been capable of smiling. Leliana was reminiscent of a time when that mouth returned her love.

“You’ve finally found me,” Marjolaine said with a sigh meant to dismiss all of Leliana’s previous attempts and lessen this final encounter. Her eyes gave her away, though. Too much white, blackened at the center as if the taint had overcome her. “What will you do with me?”

Leliana turned to her friend. The two of them made a sight, covered in blood and muscles quivering from the fight that took them up the stairs and to the room they were standing in. The warden’s hair had come loose from her braided crown, the emerald green ribbon that Leliana had weaved through the copper locks curling against her neck.

The warden answered the look with a coy smile, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheek as she bowed her head. “The Maker cannot be found in this room.”

Leliana ran the flat of her blade across her thigh. A sliver of iron reflected a dull glow from the candle light.

“I will etch a prayer for you, my old friend,” she said.


End file.
